Lavender and Honeysuckle
by Puzzlekittynikki
Summary: First Story just tell me how it is please? Rated M for Later Stuff maybe?
1. Chapter 1

It was going to be a busy day, Eridan thought to himself, as he sat up in his king sized waterbed and rubbed his eyes awake. He yawned and stretched as he looked about his room, different shades of violet everywhere: dark violet blankets, lavender sheets, six or so different sized pillows of the various hues, periwinkle walls with white wooden window frames. The curtains were a rich violet velvet that hung off a gold rod and draped down to the floor in one gentle swoop. He had a set of white furniture, such as a couch and two recliners set around a good sized glass coffee table. In the middle of the glass table there was a small, round fish tank that held a beautiful purple betta fish and the bottom was lined with black, red, gray, and pastel pink rounded pebbles. The fish swam around a small golden castle that sparkled in the clear water. This was a pretty big room for just one guy but he still liked it anyways. He was rich of course and could afford such luxury.

He stepped out of his bed, his feet hitting the smooth, cold surface of the light wooden floors. It made him shiver slightly as he dragged the comforter off the bed and got up. He grabbed his thickly framed black glasses of off the night side table and slid them on his nose. He was still in his boxers, a plaid purple design on it of course, walked over to his balconies glass doors and looked out. On the horizon of the sea that was nearby, the sun was coming up, streaking the sky in multiple shades of pink, purple, and yellow as it hit the puffy clouds. It was a beautiful summer morning and it was so intoxicating to look at. If he had time, he would have sat down out on the balcony, with a cup of tea he supposed, and watercolored the view before him. But as Eridan just checked the clock on the wall, it was eight, and he was late to work.

He rushed as he saw the time, he threw down the blanket on the floor and ran to his dresser and closet. He threw on something simple, a pair of black skinny jeans, a white collared dress shirt that he rolled the sleeves up on and buttoned it, and to pull it all together he wore a violet silk tie. Eridan looked into the mirror to adjust the tie and he quickly brushed back and gelled his hair up, so that the ever recognizable purple streak was in the correct place. He picked up his backpack off the floor and his keys. And with that he was out the door, running down the hall to the main stairs of the mansion and sliding down the railing to the bottom, flawlessly. He smiled through the whole chaos of the morning and walked right out the big front doors and out to his car, starting it up, going to his job, as a florist.

It was a good job, he supposed. It had good pay and the people there were nice. It wasn't too stressful for a job, it was actually relaxing for him. The constant smell of the fragrant flowers and how the bees would come by and pollinate them, so they could bloom, in the bright exploding colors that always filled the vases, the stands, the baskets, the pots, it just made working there a experience rather than a chore. Eridan arrived in the back parking lot where he parked and got out, rushing into the store.

" I am here don't worry~"

he shouted out to the crew in his scottish accent that he inherited from his dad.

"Hey Eq did those new shipments of roses come in today?"

Eridan asked as he put on a black apron that was mandatory for all employees to wear along with a nametag. The big burly man set down the crate he was carrying and wiped his brow of sweat.

"Yes it did, Eridan, I have instructed Nepeta to begin setting them out into colorful displays, is that alright?"

He would ask slightly hesitant, wiping his brow again. Eridan nodded and said a simple yes, but in his mind he thought to himself,

"Holy mackerel this guy sweats a lot, is this even sanitary, he should see a doctor. Maybe it is genetic for him, at least he doesn't smell."

Eridan shrugged onwards and got to work. He was out and about helping people find what they were looking for and filling out orders. Today was a rush, for it was the week or rather the day before, Valentines day.

The store was usually filled with people but today it was crammed like a can of sardines. Eridan hated that, he never liked enclosed spaces, or crowded enclosed spaces for that matter. It made him feel trapped. The other employees knew about eridan's condition and allowed him to do register work and gave him frequent breaks, whether eridan liked it or not.

After finishing up with a customer, who in fact just bought a absolutely ridiculous amount of roses for that matter, eridan was given another break. He stepped outside in the midst of the afternoon air, a soft breeze whirled around the corner as he turned. Suddenly there was impact, at first he thought he ran into the corner of the building again, because yes, sometimes his vision wasn't the greatest, even with his thick glasses. But no, it wasn't the corner of the building at all but a tall, obnoxious, swearing young man, about his age that he had just pushed to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

This douche bag was wearing a yellow and black striped hoodie with a tight looking GameBro t-shirt underneath, he wore gray jeans, and what the hell, two different colored shoes?

"What was with this guy?"

Eridan thought as his eyes were wide behind his thick black rimmed glasses as he looked down upon the man. Who was now gathering up his bouquet that was covered in glass shards.

"What the fuck athhole what ith your deal why don't you watch where you are going!"

Eridan realized that he knew this douchebag, he was just in the store for one, and secondly he has met this guy already. This was fef's fuckin' boyfriend that is why he looked so familiar. Why did he have to run into him here of all places and on Valentine's day of all the days.

Eridan sighed and looked at the obviously pissed off man. He offered a hand to him with an unamused expression.

"w-well excuse me i w-was just gettin' a breath of fresh air and some idiot in bicolored glasses ran right into me!"

He huffed and glared down at him. God he was annoying. It was like fef said countless times about him, she would just go on and on about him.

How cute he would look when he smiled. How she could get lost in his mismatched eyes behind the matching pair of shades that he was currently wearing

He could just hear her fucking voice already. All excited and hyperventilating as she would have to stop five times because she would giggle all to hell and talk to fast.

"oh my god eridan you have to meet sollux he is such a doll, he is so sweet and he listens to me and...and ….and ...and"

Ugh, Eridan was getting a headache from even remembering the last time he talked to fef. Yeah they were friends and they used to be close. That was until Eridan tried to ask her out in the middle of their high school adventure together. Lets just say they kissed and well, it was awkward for them. Eridan still felt a little betrayed by fef for going with sol after he had listened to her troubles and practically grew up with her. He knew more about fef then sol probably would anyways. But then again, what did he even know anyways. He was always a pawn he guessed. He has been used so many times. Especially when trying to fit into the crowds in high school. He was always bullied and picked on for being the rich kid who nobody would ever talk to. He was called a hipster because of the high end fashion he wore that had no brands or the music that he listened to that nobody has ever heard of. Heh, he even remembers the time when he got shoved in a locker on a pleasant friday afternoon and nobody came to look for him. Well, rather until his father noticed he was missing from school that day and practically had a search party after him. They found him crying in his locker with broken glasses and god that was embarrassing for him. Sometimes he wondered if anyone at all gave two fucks about him, besides what little family that did care to get to know him.

Meanwhile, as eridan was contemplating his whole life story in his head. Sollux was pissed as fuck. He was practically fuming. He had spent over fifty dollars on the vase of roses he had with him and the numbskull who was off in fuckin' god knows where in his mind had just ruined it. That bouquet of flowers were not ordinary flowers they were a rare mix of roses, of crimson red with a pink interior and the others were a dark blue. It was a dashing mix of flowers for a very special someone. But it didn't look like sol was able to give them to anyone anymore. He spoke out finally and held what was left of the bouquet. He stood to his feet without accepting eridan's hand.

"Well next time why don't you wathch where you are going! Now look what you did you athhole you juth ruined my whole bouquet of flowers for my thweet heart. You owe me a new one, you work at this joint right? Go conjure up thomthing that i can put the remainth of the flowerth in."

****Eridan nodded and ran into the store. He found an acceptable vase and mixed together the water and the nutrient preserver for the flowers and walked back to sol. He put the flowers in the vase and looked at it. The mix looked sick. They needed something to fill in the gaps of missing flowers. Eridan pondered this and dragged sol and his poor bouquet into the back room of the flower shop. He looked at the available colors and was figuring out what would work nicely. He looked at the red and blue roses, what the hell worked with red and blue. Then it hit him. What does blue and red make? What color compliments the yellow within the red rose? Purple. That's what. Luckily the violet roses were not in high demand this year and they had plenty left.


End file.
